Something Better Left Forgotten
by KittySkywalker
Summary: In hindsight Haruka Kuran realized he should have just kept on walking, however he had not... RidoxHaruka. M for a reason. Plz read and review!


In hindsight Haruka Kuran realized he should have just kept on walking, however he had not. He had just finished seeing his father off for a trip to the Senate and he was on his way down the long upstairs corridor back to his room. Juri and Rido had already said goodbye to their father earlier that evening and were now resting before they had to go their lessons. Haruka yawned as is own fatigue showed through, but he wanted to see if Rido was up yet.

Unbeknownst to anyone else in the family Haruka had always been attracted to his older brother rather than any young lady he was introduced to. And at the age of eighteen he was meeting a lot of them. The Kuran siblings were two years apart each, Rido twenty, Haruka eighteen, and Juri a lovely blossoming sixteen year old. Haruka found it somewhat funny that when he had been sixteen he'd loved Juri the same way Rido did now. But over the years Haruka had come to accept his feelings for his brother.

Rido was as handsome as he was mysterious and it only drew Haruka to him more. He loved Rido's kind side, and he was enthralled with Rido's sadistic side. He had never planned to let his older brother find out about his feelings no matter how much he wished they could be reciprocated. He desired his brother's love no matter how against tradition it was, but Rido only had eyes for Juri. It had slowly forced Haruka to begin to resent her.  
He was broken from his train of thoughts when he heard an odd sound coming from the direction of Rido's room. Even though Haruka and Juri knew their brother's room was off limits accept when he invited them in, Haruka couldn't help but decide to take a quick peek in. he heard another strange noise and noticed it was definitely coming from Rido's room.

'_Is he hurt?_" Haruka thought worriedly for it sounded like his brother was in pain. As pleased as he was to find out his brother was alright Haruka was in for a shock when he opened the door and looked inside Rido's room.

The oldest Kuran boy certainly wasn't in any pain that was for sure. In the dimness of Rido's room Haruka could see with his excellent eyesight that his brother was in his bed, on his back with the sheets pooled around his upper thighs. And from what Haruka could see-which was quite a lot- Rido seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Rido was insistently stroking his member holding back little gasps and moans.

Haruka felt his own pants tighten at what he happened to be looking at. He wasn't sure whether fate was bestowing a gift to him or mocking him but, either way his feet were firmly planted on the spot even though he _knew_ he should have headed to his room as quickly as possible.

But Rido looked so gorgeous to him that he couldn't move. Rido's dark curls spread out against his pillow slightly adding to their always tousled look, his cheeks had a slight flush of arousal making him look sexy yet adorable, and his hips bucked up into his hand. Haruka stared longingly at what his brother was so insistently stroking wishing he would someday have the privilege to touch Rido there. Rido was quite well endowed and his skin looked so soft _there_ as it did anywhere on his body that Haruka had to bite his lip lest he let a moan slip out.

The last thing he needed was Rido realizing he was standing there watching him pleasure himself. They hadn't exactly been on great terms recently for Rido wanted to spend more time with Juri, and because of that Haruka treated her worse and worse, thus creating an unfortunate circle of ill will. But Haruka's love for his brother was brought to the front of his mind as he stood there marveling at Rido's stunning form. He would have given anything to have been able to kiss Rido's lips or been the one making his brother squirm. And because his fantasies were running wild with him Haruka found it hard to deal with the ache in his own groin.

Haruka quickly glanced down the hall-he didn't see any of their servants nor did he sense Juri or his mother close by. He very slowly undid his own slacks and sighed softly when some of the pressure was relieved from his own erection. He stared at Rido once more and saw his left hand buried in his dark curls, holding onto them as if that could anchor him against the sensations gripping his frame. For that adorable action alone Haruka could have barged in there and kissed his brother senseless before demanding to join him. However he would refrain from doing that because he didn't want to give Rido a chance to become anymore upset with him.

But Haruka's mind was slowly being taken over by his own desire for the man in front of him so he reached down and began to stroke his own member. He had to try even harder than Rido to keep his moans in control but he kept his eyes locked on Rido's actions. He didn't realize it but Haruka eventually fell into the same rhythm as Rido both of them pumping in time. Haruka leaned his forehead against the doorframe and his breath hitched every so often. He wasn't able to believe this was happening yet but he did know he was coming much closer to climax this time than he ever had before. Whenever he had pleasured himself he'd always imagined it to be Rido's hands instead of his own and this was as close to that fantasy as he thought he would ever come. He teased the sensitive tip of his length his pleasure increasing when he heard Rido give a little moan or whimper. Haruka was able to loose himself in his own hopes and dreams until he heard Rido say one word.

"Juri…_Juri_," came the whimpered and moaned name of his little sister.

Haruka stilled his actions toward himself and just stood there for a moment. What kind of fool was he? There he was standing in his brother's bedroom doorway jacking himself off as he watched his brother do it. And he expected the name on Rido's sinful lips to be any other than Juri's?

Haruka looked down at his own erection, saw it begging for his attention once again, and had the grace to flush. Not only was he acting like a complete creep, but he was also encroaching on his brother's privacy. After all, Haruka could never imagine Rido watching him when he was trying to have a moment to himself.

Yet as guilty as he felt Haruka's desire had already pushed him over the edge of logical decisive thought and he chose to stay where he was, make himself come, and then get out of there before Rido realized what had happened. Haruka could tell his brother was close by the way he was tugging on himself even harder and how his mouth fell open into a beautiful silent scream.

Haruka found it exceedingly difficult to breathe from the intense eroticism enveloping him, and was getting lightheaded from trying to hold back loud gasping breathes. Haruka failed to notice that when Rido closed his mouth his partially extended fangs snagged his bottom lip, so when the scent of Rido's rich blood permeated the air Haruka was completely unprepared. He put a hand up to his mouth and let out a small drawn out moan. The sound was so soft that most wouldn't have heard it, but with a pureblood's hearing the noise was as loud to Rido as anything.

His mismatched eyes flew open and locked onto the sight of Haruka standing in his doorway. Rido's embarrassment about being seen quickly melted into fury for he saw that Haruka was doing the same thing he was. His little brother could be so annoying when he wanted to be and Rido gave a low snarl. Haruka was too distracted to notice it however, and he opened his eyes when he felt a rush of air past him. The door had been opened letting the light from the hallway poor into Rido's room, and Haruka found himself staring up into a cold stare. His eyes widened for he new he was in a _mess_ now that Rido had seen him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rido hissed as he pulled his long sleeved dress shirt down over his waist concealing his arousal. Haruka flushed so intensely his face burned as he did the same.

"I'm sorry I-," he started. But Rido didn't want to hear the excuse and he grabbed Haruka by the shirt collar, pulled him into his bedroom, and slammed the door. Once they were sealed in the dimness of Rido's room, Haruka was roughly shoved against the door. His back hurt from the action but he was more worried about how angry Rido looked as he paced back and forth slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking Haruka?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm sorry," Haruka repeated at a loss for what to say.

"Why were doing…_that_ when you saw me doing it?" it was Rido's turn to flush. He seriously didn't understand why Haruka would do such a thing. It was so out of character it was disturbing.

"I'm sorry," Haruka whispered not meeting Rido's eyes.

"Can you say anything else but sorry? I don't care if you're sorry. I want to know what you were doing jacking off in front of _my_ room?" he demanded angrily.

"You wouldn't understand," Haruka murmured miserably.

"Try me," Rido tested.

"I love you Rido."

Rido snorted and said, "You're so full of shit you're eyes are brown, now tell me what the _fuck_ you think you were doing?" Haruka wanted to mention the insult didn't have much affect on him for the Kuran's family's eyes were for the most part an off brown color.

"I didn't mean it like that," Haruka said slowly, "I'm not trying to suck up to you I…you asked me why I was doing it and I told you because I love you." Haruka kept his gaze on the floor, but Rido placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his little brother's head up to look into his eyes.

Rido blinked and asked, "You love me? I mean like that?" Haruka nodded his head hoping the whole thing wouldn't blow up in his face.

"I didn't mean to do the same thing you were doing but…I saw you and I just couldn't help myself," he trailed off.

The words went unnoticed by Rido who was regarding his brother with a calculating stare. He couldn't tell if Haruka was lying or not. He didn't want to believe his brother would play such games, yet he didn't want to face the reality of the situation if Haruka was telling the truth. He'd only wind up breaking his little brother's heart if he hadn't already.

Rido loved Juri and only Juri. She was his everything and the only person he ever wanted as his soul mate. Thinking about how beautiful she was and how womanly she was becoming had made Rido's interest peek and before he'd really realized what was going on he started pleasuring himself to ease the tension in his groin. His only worry at the time had been their mother walking in on him but he seemed to have stumbled upon a worse situation with Haruka. All it left him with was the need to find out Haruka's goal here. If Rido was being played then he probably couldn't be held responsible for smacking Haruka around a bit. But if Haruka was telling the truth, if he was in love with Rido then…

'_Then what?_' Rido asked himself. He would tackle that problem when he came to it but right then he had his very cute and very embarrassed little brother in front of him still hard.

Haruka felt tears start to prickle in his eyes. He desperately wanted to leave but when Rido had someone in his room it felt more often than not like a trap. So instead of trying to run out the door he stood there anxiously waiting for his brother to do something. He gave out a startled gasp when Rido grabbed him by the collar once more and shoved him belly up onto Rido's desk.

"Rido what-" but he was cut off by a slender forefinger placed on his lips. Rido ran his finger down Haruka's chin over his throat and down to his chest. Wherever he touched he left tiny trails of fire on Haruka's skin and his breath hitched.

"Well," Rido started in a tone that was deliberately meant to fluster and arouse his younger brother, "since you got to watch me then I think I should have the same luxury, and if things go well, then maybe can uh…enjoy ourselves together." As he spoke Rido leaned foreword so he was ever so slightly brushing his lips against Haruka's.

The younger Kuran thought his heart was going to give out or that he would die from lack of blood in his brain for it had all traveled right down to his achingly hard member. He nodded slowly to his brother's request and when Rido leaned back it seemed as if Haruka finally remembered how to breathe.

Rido stood up straight and looked down at his little brother who was practically begging to be taken advantage of. Yet that wasn't Rido's goal and he had to remind himself of that, he was out to see whether or not Haruka's feelings were genuine. However Haruka was only looking up at him with a blank face and Rido had to suppress a chuckle as he realized his brother was so taken aback by his words he wasn't sure what to do. He smirked and said, "Here let me help you."

He took Haruka's hand and guided it down to his waist wrapping his fingers around his own arousal. Haruka flushed deeply when his brother made him touch his own erection, but he figured that he deserved that. He took a deep breath and began pumping himself once more unable to contain the moan that escaped his lips because he had been hard for so long. Haruka whimpered slightly when he saw Rido's mouth fall open about halfway and his eyes widen.

Had Rido know it would have been so arousing to see Haruka do that, he might have thought differently about getting upset at his younger brother for watching him pleasure himself. There was even more heat settling in Rido's groin and he covered his mouth with his left hand so Haruka wouldn't see his fangs had extended. Rido thought maybe it was just something that only happened to him when he was aroused but, he could see the faint glint of his little brother's fangs as well. The older boy had to suppress a shudder when Haruka arched his hips into his own touch.

However Haruka was so nervous that his strokes were irregular and his throat was dry. He wanted to lick his hand to add some friction but he was already humiliated at what had happened. He heard his brother whisper, "Haruka stop."

He looked up uncertainly and found his brother's mismatched eyes locked onto his length. Rido's gaze was a mix of intense desire and morbid curiosity. He grabbed his little brother's hand and brought the tips of his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth moistening them before bringing them back down to Haruka's waist.

"This might help you," Rido whispered his voice sounding huskier than he'd meant it to.

Haruka cried out when his wet fingertips met the head of his erection and he felt the slight brush of Rido's fingers against his skin. He closed his eyes against the intense pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen. He knew he couldn't last much longer because of the way Rido was staring at him. His brother's mismatched eyes were shining and while it made Haruka even more nervous he couldn't help but be happy that Rido was taking some interest.

Rido hissed as he took his hand away from his mouth. There was a certain part of his anatomy that couldn't have been more interested. His length was aching and begging for attention which was driving Rido crazy. He so desperately wanted to lift up his shirt and just make himself come already, but he had a better idea. It seemed as if Haruka had no qualms pleasuring _himself_ in front of his older brother so…Rido grabbed his younger brother's hand that he was currently trying to relieve himself with. He placed Haruka's palm on his stomach above his eager arousal. Haruka gaped at Rido and gave him a questioning look.

"Touch me," Rido whispered. Haruka shook his head slightly absolutely sure his hearing must have been going. Had Rido just told him to- "Haruka please touch me," the older Kuran moaned. He didn't know why but Rido was dying to feel his brother's touch, and if Haruka said he was in love with him then he wouldn't have minded right?

Haruka smiled a handsome smile that could silence a busy room before he licked his palm and tentatively wrapped his hand around his brother's length. Rido gasped at the sudden heat on his member and put his hands at Haruka's sides on the desk. He realized it was a good thing to do so for as soon as Haruka started to stroke him his knees felt weak.  
Haruka held his breath hoping he could pleasure Rido so he quickened the pace of his strokes while marveling at the softness of Rido's skin. Haruka thought Rido had always had incredibly soft skin-one of the few things about him that could be considered soft-but only one thought came into Haruka's brain at the time. Silk covered marble, that was what he thought Rido felt like.

Rido shuddered as Haruka ran a finger over the tip of his length before furiously rubbing it. Rido grit his teeth together and let out a small cry. His head was swimming and rational thought was quickly given up on. He didn't want to think when something felt this good and all he wanted to do was beg for more.

The sight of his brother enveloped in pleasure by his doing almost made Haruka come right then and there. He wanted to remember this moment for a long time and he had a feeling he wouldn't have been able to forget it even if he wanted to. Through the haze of his lust Rido still wanted to return the favor so he carefully reached out and started stroking Haruka. The moan that fell off his brother's lips nearly drove Rido mad, for the tension in his lower body tightened. They fell into a rhythm together each one building of the other's pleasure. And now instead of his sister's name Haruka could hear a steady stream of moaned, "Haruka…H-Haruka" coming from Rido's lips.

Rido was closer than his younger brother so he tried to speed up his strokes learning what Haruka liked even though he realized the information would be useless. He swirled the pad of his thumb on the head of Haruka's arousal while his brother continually teased the slit. A shudder ran throughout Rido's frame and he was so close he was _dying_ to just come already. Haruka had to bite his lip so hard it almost bled to stop from screaming in pleasure. Rido's hands were so soft, and when his nails barely scratched his sensitive skin he felt like he was going insane.

"Rido," he moaned out with a shaking voice.

Rido's eyes settled on his, and he gave one of his very rare, but very genuine and warm smiles to Haruka. Rido leaned foreword bending over Haruka and wound up with their faces only inches apart. There was something in his brother's mismatched eyes that Haruka couldn't name, but whatever it was it seemed as if he was happy and that in turn made Haruka happy. Rido's flawless face moved even closer to Haruka's and the younger Kuran's heart was pounding away in his chest. Whether or not Rido would have actually kissed him Haruka would be left to wonder for many years to come.

Instead there was a cheerful yell down the hall that said, "Rido it's time for lessons! Wake up!"

Had Rido been asleep he would have thought Juri's yell had been the call of an angel. But since he was awake her voice sent reality crashing back down on him. Rido jumped back from Haruka as if he'd been burned, while Haruka leaned up on his elbows not sure what to do. He couldn't very well _hide_ in Rido's room from Juri, but they both hoped she wouldn't come in. Rido suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed to the other side of his room. Haruka dashed over there quickly tucking in his shirt and zipping up his pants. Rido pulled his shirt back down once more and glad it was his usual style to look elegant yet messy and casual about it. He wandered over to the door and both boys could sense Juri's presence on the other side.

Rido jarred the door open and leaned on the door frame like he usually did. He let his eyelids droop a little to convince Juri he'd been asleep. Juri looked up at her older brother and smiled. He looked really sexy when he woke up, and she blushed slightly realizing how much her view of her oldest brother had changed. Juri was sixteen years old, she was becoming a woman, and she was starting to see her brother as the man he was. A very handsome, very attractive man, whom she loved to no end.

"Did you have a good rest Rido?" she asked while there was an adorable amount of heat that went to her face.

Rido ran his fingers over her pink cheeks and said, "Of course I did. I dreamt about you." He slurred his voice ever so slightly to give the appearance of just having woken up, and he smirked at her knowing she liked it when he did that. Juri leaned into his touch and giggled happily.

"It's almost time for lessons, will you walk down with me?" she asked hopefully.  
"Just give me a minute to shower and I'll be right there," Rido said sweetly to her. Juri smiled radiantly at him before quickly glancing down both sides of the hallway.

When she saw no one around she leaned up on the toes of her white high heels and stole a quick peck on the lips from her fiancé. Rido felt a warmth wash over him, but it was different from the lust that had been consuming him a moment ago. With Juri it was because he loved her. When she tried to pull back from him he leaned foreword caressing her lips with his, thankful they could start showing their affection in a more adult way. Juri squealed surprised when Rido kissed her back, but she was happy. She thought her brother might get mad at her for trying to steal kisses from him. Only a few days ago had Juri gathered up her courage to even try and kiss him. They had been in the library Rido reading one of his books in an armchair and Juri sitting at the large table studying the chart of the pureblooded families for her upcoming exam. She'd thought about what it must have been like to kiss Rido for a long time, and after all she was sixteen, and they'd made a blood bond as a part of their engagement ceremony so she'd assumed she was at the age where she could try it.

The only thing was they needed to be careful around their father. If their father had seen such things he would have harshly reprimanded Rido for supposedly forcing himself on Juri. Little did Juri know that while she feared her brother being punished for being intimate with her, he was actually more at risk for being punished for what he had just been doing with Haruka. Rido reluctantly let her break away from their kiss and smirked pleased with himself that her cheeks were stained crimson, and her fingers were delicately covering her mouth.

"I'll see you soon," she said smiling before rushing down the hall to retrieve her books.

Rido would have smiled at the sight of her somewhat skipping merrily down to her room had it been any other time. Yet Rido had a harsh looking scowl on his face when he turned back to Haruka. He should have known Rido would have been upset. Juri was his world and he wouldn't let anything get in the way on his union with her. Especially not Haruka's feelings towards him. With that knowledge seeping into his mind more than ever Haruka did his best not to let bitter tears gather in his eyes. He met Rido's fiery gaze and heard a hissed, "Get out. And don't you dare let Juri see you."

Haruka nodded and headed for the door. He couldn't help but flinch when Rido raised his hand to run it through his messy curls. Rido could be violent but he'd never hit is siblings, not even when they were younger and would get into mock slapping fights. Rido snorted when he saw his younger brother cringe, and had to refrain from muttering 'don't let the door hit you on the way out.'

The door did slam behind Haruka's back however and he made a beeline to his room, closing and locking the door, relaxing in the darkness that surrounded him. He didn't notice the moisture in his eyes but he did feel the ache in his heart. Did Rido really find his feelings that repulsive?

'_Of course he does_,' he thought despairingly, '_I'm not Juri_.' Haruka sniffed hoping to squash the poisonous resentment he felt towards his sister, but that was easier said than done. Thoughts of stealing Juri away from Rido crossed his mind, but he didn't see the point in it. He didn't want to ascribe to the philosophy of 'if he couldn't have Rido then no one could.' But even though Haruka was a fair and un-vengeful person it didn't make him feel any better as he went to take a shower himself.

Back in his room Rido angrily threw his cloths off and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He looked down at his manhood, saw it waiting for more attention, and snarled slightly. When Juri had kissed him it put things in perspective; he gotten aroused originally for _Juri_, he wanted _Juri_…but then he'd let himself get involved in something with _Haruka_. Rido felt his stomach sour, as he remembered how much he'd enjoyed touching and being touched by Haruka. He did love Haruka-but not like that. He only had eyes for Juri. And because of that he ignored his erection that was so demanding because he was hard for his _brother_ right then. He couldn't release if he knew that. And so his hard member softened enough to be unnoticeable by the time he walked Juri down for lessons, and he studiously ignored Haruka. He was only acting callous though, because the thought of what could have happened actually frightened Rido.

But he was even more scared when he saw over the next few years what he thought to be Juri being seduced by Haruka. Never in his wildest dreams would Rido have thought his little brother was doing it as payback for breaking his heart on that fateful night.

The End.


End file.
